Paradies der bösen Buben
| Erster Auftritt = Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix | Weitere Spiele = Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance | Unterstützende Charaktere = | Bewohner = Pinocchio, Jiminy Grille, Die Blaue Fee, Geppetto, Monstro | Logo = 200px | Farbe1 = KHBbSa | Farbe2 = KHBbSb }} Das Paradies der bösen Buben ist eine Welt in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix und Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, die an den Disneyfilm Pinocchio aus dem Jahre 1940 angelehnt ist. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora Sora trifft in der Welt zunächst auf Jiminy Grille, der ihn jedoch nicht erkennt, da die Träume der schlafenden Welten ihn generiert haben und er Sora zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekannt hat. Er erzählt dem Schlüsselschwertträger, dass Pinocchio verschwunden ist und sie ihn finden müssen, damit er nicht in einen Esel verwandelt wird wie alle anderen Jungen. Zuvor hat ihnen die Blaue Fee aus einem Käfig geholfen und ermahnt, nicht mehr zu lügen. Auf ihrer Suche treffen sie auf einige Alpträume, die sich als Pinocchio ausgeben und einen Kampf provozieren. Letztlich entdecken sie den wahren Pinocchio und folgen ihm. Sie können ihn in einer Zirkus-Manege umgeben von Alpträumen finden. Sora rettet ihn und sagt Pinocchio, dass er und Jiminy fliehen sollen, während Sora sich um die Gegner kümmert. Als er die Alpträume vernichten kann, erscheint erneut der mysteriöse Junge und an dessen Seite Xemnas. Dieser sinniert darüber, dass Pinocchio ein Herz erhalten hat, obwohl er lediglich eine Puppe aus Holz ist. Sora stellt Xemnas die Frage, ob dieser nicht auch ein Herz entwickeln könnte, wenn es Pinocchio gelungen ist. Der Niemand kennt darauf jedoch keine Antwort, gibt Sora allerdings zu Bedenken, dass er sich weniger von den Niemanden unterscheidet, als er glauben mag. Anschließend verschwinden er und der Junge wieder in der Dunkelheit. Auf seiner Suche nach Pinocchio begegnet Sora der blauen Fee, welche ihm erzählt, dass sie Pinocchio und Jiminy berichtet hat, dass Gepetto auf der Suche nach ihnen von dem Wal Monstro verschlungen wurde, jedoch noch am Leben ist. Die beiden haben sich daraufhin zum Meeresgrund begeben, um nach Monstro und Gepetto zu suchen. Sora folgt ihnen, um sie davor zu bewahren von Monstro gefressen zu werden. Als Sora beide auf dem Grund des Meeres finden kann, werden sie kurze Zeit später von Monstro verschluckt. Dieser wird jedoch vom Frost-Schrummer, einem riesigen Alptraum, eingefroren. Es gelingt Sora die Vereisung von Monstro aufzuheben und ihn in einer riesigen Luftblase auf den Traumfänger hin zu bewegen. Schließlich verspeist der Wal den Alptraum und durch ein Niesen Monstros wird Sora anschließend an Land gespült. Pinocchio und Jiminy bleiben jedoch in Monstros Bauch. Nachdem er am Strand erwacht, erkennt Sora, dass die Welt nach diesen Ereignissen von der Dunkelheit eingehüllt wird und Monstro dabei zwischen den Welten landet und umherstreift. Daraufhin würden sich die Ereignisse von Kingdom Hearts I abspielen und schließlich gelangen Gepetto und Pinocchio in die Stadt Traverse. Das Schlüsselloch der Welt tut sich vor Sora auf und dieser nutzt sein Schlüsselschwert, um dieses aufzusperren. Riku Riku landet zu Beginn in Monstros Rachen und trifft auf Gepetto, der seinen Sohn Pinocchio sucht. Der alte Mann bittet Riku nach Pinocchio zu suchen, worauf dieser der Bitte nachgeht und sich selbst gegenüber erwähnt, dass ihm all dies bekannt vorkommt. Daraufhin taucht Jiminy auf und erklärt, dass Pinocchio ihn als sein Gewissen braucht und er deswegen mitkommen werde. Außerdem ist er verwundert darüber, dass Riku seinen Namen kennt. Er erzählt dem Schlüsselschwertträger, dass Pinocchio mit einem Mann in schwarzem Mantel mitgegangen ist. Gemeinsam brechen sie auf und schon nach kurzer Zeit finden sie Pinocchio und die Person im Mantel. Als Riku letzteren auffordert sich zu erkennen zu geben, nimmt er die Kapuze ab. Schockiert stellt Riku fest, dass es sich um seine dunkle Seite handelt. Sein Ebenbild verschwindet daraufhin in der Dunkelheit und Riku erklärt Jiminy und Pinocchio daraufhin, dass seine dunkle Seite entstanden ist, als er sich der Dunkelheit hingegeben und sich in ihr verloren hat. Seither wird er von der Dunkelheit in sich verfolgt, was ihm sichtlich zu schaffen macht. Pinocchio und Jiminy erklären, dass Riku nur jemanden braucht, dem er all dies erzählen kann. Jemanden, der ihm sagt, was falsch oder richtig ist, einen Freund. Lächelnd stellt Riku fest, dass er so jemanden bereits habe und dieser stets ein bescheuertes Grinsen aufsetzt. Kurz darauf beginnt das Innere von Monstro zu beben und ein monströser Schrei ertönt. Riku will der Sache nachgehen und schickt Pinocchio und Jiminy zurück zu Gepetto. Tiefer im Wal trifft er auf den Seng-Schrummer, den er besiegt und anschließend zu Gepetto zurückkehrt. Dieser ist voller Freude, dass er seinen Sohn wieder bei sich hat und Riku sinniert darüber, dass er auch in dieser Welt, wie schon auf den Inseln des Schicksals, in die Vergangenheit versetzt wurde. Er erinnert sich an die Worte von Meister Yen Sid und stellt fest, dass die schlafenden Welten in einem endlosen Traum feststecken und dieser erst beendet werden kann, indem sie aufgeweckt werden. Daraufhin erscheint das Schlüsselloch vor Riku und wird von ihm aufgesperrt. Schätze Sora * Schlüsselschwert Riesenrad nach Abschluss der Welt Riku * Schlüsselschwert Tosende See nach Abschluss der Welt Gegner (Boss) |Datei:Seng-Schrummer.png| (Boss) }} Weblinks Kategorie:Orte (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Orte (KH3D)